


Ties & Ties

by undergroundmindpalace



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Male Homosexuality, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Slash, Short, Slash, Tie, ambiguous disorder, asd, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undergroundmindpalace/pseuds/undergroundmindpalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Abed can't really explain what emotion it is that he's feeling, but it manifests itself as a churning stomach, sweaty palms and shaky hands, and he isn't at all fond of it. It's something he would rather live without. Much like this infernal tie." Troy is shocked, Abed is confused, and is it me or are there way too many emotions hurtling around this tiny bathroom? /Trobed fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties & Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Trobed fic - it's midnight and I should be sleeping so apologies if this is riddled with ridiculous errors. Also, it's unbeta'd so yeah, those are my excuses. 
> 
> Just a fluffy piece with echoes of angst but yeah mostly fluff fluff fluff and more fluff oops. (I refuse to write anything with a plot because waheeeey I'm lazy)
> 
> Disclaimer: If you recognise it, it ain't mine, ya feel me?
> 
> Please Please Please REVIEW and SHARE. Also, tell me what you liked and what you hated, pls and thnx. 
> 
> And without further ado:

Abed has never tied a tie before. He has never even entertained _the idea_ of tying a tie before. Yet here he is, in front of the mirror in their brand new bathroom, with a tie in his hands and a confused expression on his face. One eyebrow periodically raises up to meet his hair-line as he considers the different methods that could be applied to this tricky situation. Who even invented these stupid things anyway? They feel horrible and only seem to cause problems. Abed doesn't see the value in them at all. Still, Troy is insisting that Abed dresses in formal wear for this occasion. Abed must meet Troy's family.

Abed can't really explain what emotion it is that he's feeling, but it manifests itself as a churning stomach, sweaty palms and shaky hands, and he isn't at all fond of it. It's something he would rather live without. Much like this infernal tie. Which is still not where it should be and it doesn't look like it will be anytime soon.

That is, until Troy rushes in. He's muttering lowly to himself. The words come out so quickly that it sounds as though he is speaking in tongues and his hands grasp at his short hair. Unlike Abed he is not concealing his nerves very well, and he seems almost frantic in his movements. Abed reaches out to him but recoils when Troy turns quickly to face him; leaning in and inspecting the tie in his hands.

" _What is this?_ " Troy squeaks out, his voice strained and his eyes popping. Abed is about to ask if this crisis is more serious than he had first assumed, seeing as Troy is now unable to name common objects, but he stops himself as Troy screeches, "Why is that tie not around your neck _Abed_ , it needs to be around your neck, _itneedstobe_ \- "

"I don't know how to do it," Abed states blinking so aggressively that it seems as though he is doing it for Troy's benefit rather than his own, "I've never been taught how to do it." This stops Troy dead in his tracks. It's his turn to stand completely still and stare at Abed. Abed thinks that Troy may be mimicking his stoic stance but slowly comes to realise that Troy is genuinely shocked at this.

"You've never tied a tie before? How is that even _possible?_ " Without a moments hesitation Troy leaps forward and takes the tie from Abed, only to wrap it around Abed's neck carefully. Abed shifts anxiously; a result of both the increased pressure at the back of his neck and of Troy's proximity. He can feel the heat radiating from Troy's chest as he moves closer to see the tie better.

Abed's breath stutters slightly as Troy's fingers glide over the exposed skin under his shirt. He tries to focus on the process that Troy goes through to complete the knot but he misses it in a Troy-induced daze. _That's new_ , he thinks, _need to figure this one out._ It will have to wait though. Troy is talking to him again but he has missed the words and is staring at him hoping that he won't be caught out but luck is not on his side this time and Troy stares back at him questioningly.

That's when Abed notices it; the crease in Troy's brow that tells him that Troy is experiencing a negative emotion, which Abed now needs to get to the root of so it will go away and so Troy will be happy again because when Troy is happy he is happy too. Abed rather likes being happy so this is a priority. "I made you sad." Abed states, and Troy knows that it should be a question but Abed still isn't very good at communicating this yet. The nuances in human speech are complicated and Troy kinda gets why Abed finds it so difficult.

"No man, it's not you... it's... well, it's everyone _but_ you. Like the whole world sucks except you." Troy talks slowly, as if he is choosing his words very carefully indeed, so Abed takes note of the seriousness of the situation. "I don't understand. What has this got to do with ties?" Abed flicks his finger upwards towards his tie and regards Troy closely. They are still stood a little closer than they should be, but neither of them has outwardly shown any care so neither of them moves away from the other.

"It's just stupid. I can't believe no one ever taught you how to tie a tie. Like, isn't that part of growing up?" Troy seems genuinely concerned and Abed finds it endearing, (at least that's what he supposes). "My dad taught me, when I was very young... he said, "Troy, son, you better learn this real fast and real good, mm'kay?" and I said, "Sure Pop" and then I did." Abed follows Troy's transition between his impressions; a younger version of himself and then his father.

"It doesn't seem like I missed out on much then. It's not like you and your dad had a good relationship. And my father really had no reason to teach me, sooooo yeah." Abed drops into a smile that doesn't quite fit his face, and is obviously something that he has copied from someone else. At least he has worked out which facial expressions he's _supposed_ to be using. But Troy still looks upset so Abed continues, hell-bent on correcting whatever damage he has done. "I'm glad it was you that taught me Troy. I'd rather it was you than anyone else."

And suddenly Troy is smiling again. It's a real, honest smile that lights up the room. And Abed is smiling too. Not a strained, imitation of a smile, but as close as Abed ever gets to an easy expression of his happiness.

"Really?" Troy asks with ill-concealed hope.

Abed puts a hand on each of Troy's shoulders and leans forward conspiratorally.

"Really."

**Author's Note:**

> It only takes a minute to review but it makes my day so please please please feedback. I'd love to hear whatever you have to say! (It will make me write more so do it! haha) 
> 
> caelum-et-infernum out, bitches!
> 
> Also...
> 
> TO BE CONTINUED?!


End file.
